sonic x generations: revived
by sonicmatt13
Summary: Sonic decides to attack eggmans fortress again,but it all goes wrong as Sonic is sent to the real world again and what he finds there are new friends who help him defeat Eggman once and for all, and sonic realises he loves Amy...


Sonic x generations: revival

Chapter 1: plans

Monday. February 13th. 2011, by the way. That was the day that this story began. I say day, but the real beginning was at night, but I will start with the actual day, starting from when our hero (kinda, there are more heroes as well, but he's the main one) woke up. So, here goes:

The alarm clock rung. It was 8 in the morning. A hand reached out above the alarm clock, then bashed down and struck the clock, which then stopped ringing. A loud yawn arose, then sonic sat up. He had big plans for today, well night he thought. For the day I need to get ready for the night. He had thought of everything this time.

He got out of the bed, grabbed his white gloves, slipped them on, one by one. Then looked around for something. After about 5 seconds he found what he was looking for. His signature red shoes with a white stripe running through the middle. Next to the shoes though, were his socks. He grabbed his socks and slipped them on as well. Then he did the same with his shoes. Then he though: I really need to finish my plans, so went towards his table, pulled out a chair then picked up his yellow and black pencil, and continued to draw something on his blue prints. RUMBLE! This was the sound of Sonic's stomach.

"I need to get something to eat before i can do much work!" Sonic said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the house of Amy Rose, Amy woke up in her velvet bed. Amy was determined to become Sonic's girlfriend today, but then again, she always is.

She was also pretty exited, more excited than usual, because the day before Sonic kept on mentioning how he was planning something to happen that night, and Amy knew that if sonic was planning it, then it would be really good. Amy also had a plan except, she, unlike sonic, was keeping hers quite. She was the only one who knew it so far, but it was a corker in her opinion, and the plan would only work if she kept it secret.

She went into her bathroom, locked the door, then pulled her clothes off and walked into her shower, turned it on, then thought while she washed herself. She was definitely going to put her plan into action today, she grinned, Sonic's gonna get the surprise of his life! Thought Amy.

An hour later Amy arrived at Sonic's house. The day earlier Sonic told her, Tails and knuckles to meet him at his house at precisely 9am in the morning. It was quite a sunny day outside, the birds were tweeting, there was a slight wind so faint that you can barely notice it, there were a few, but not many, clouds, and there was no rain, hail, or snow. Very good weather in Amy's opinion.

Amy was the first to arrive, typical boys, Amy thought, it's a rubbish day to just lie in, especially when Sonic is going to reveal his plan for the first time. It was pretty exciting, the way Sonic was hyping it up, he made her think the plan would change their lives forever.

Little did Amy know, it would change their lives forever, but in a way none would expect. Amy's plan would also change lives, hers and someone elses.

Amy knocked on Sonic's door. Then shortly after, it opened.

"Hello, Amy." Sonic said.

"Hi, Sonic, it's good to see you" Amy replied.

"Come in Amy", Sonic welcomed Amy in.

Am decided that now was the best time to put her plan into action, so she plucked up the courage to do the following.

She KISSED him!

Chapter 2: A surprise comeback

Something sparked inside Sonic; he thought something he never thought that he ever would. Amy is really courageous, and i think she needs to be rewarded, I think it's time to tell her:

"Amy..." Sonic said after the kiss was over "I need to tell you something, Amy ...i...love...you. i was really nervous, so that's why I haven't told you earlier." Then he kissed her.

The plan worked Amy thought. It was probably the happiest moment in her life. Until:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Knuckles shouted as he and Tails burst through the door.

"I've finally told Amy what I really think of her." Sonic answered Knuckles' question.

Knuckles and Tails burst out laughing.

"Sonic, whenever in the past we told you to, you said, and I quote: get bent, so there's no way what you just said to Knuckles is true" Tails laughed.

"Tails, get bent" Sonic muttered under his breath.

Later sonic spread some blue prints onto a table. They were the blue prints Sonic was working on earlier. The table was massive and in Sonics dining room, There were 4 chairs around the table, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles sitting in each one.


End file.
